world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
090214FateJackJack
temeriticArduite TA began pestering galimatiasArguria GA at 12:34 -- 12:34 TA: Fate's heels clack loudly down the hall as she approaches Jack. "yo heston brat" 12:35 TA: "i gotta question" 12:36 GA: "I would love to say that i have answers" He said turning around. "But you kind of have to ask first" 12:36 TA: She smirks. "you wouldnt happen to have depleted uranium wouldja?" 12:37 GA: Blinking a couple of times, he shitly looks to the sides. "No. Uranium's dangerous. Why would i have such dangerous thing." 12:37 TA: She looks over he shades. "cmon dude what do i look like" 12:38 TA: "you scream mad scientist cmon" 12:39 TA: "im not gonna fuckin report you to the authorities i just wanna make bullets out of it" 12:40 TA: "there arent even any authorities left" 12:40 TA: "unless like space cops are fuckin about somewhere" 12:40 TA: "waitin to take the big bad heston boy to space jail" 12:40 TA: "please" 12:41 GA: "Ok first of all. The therm "Mad Scientist" is offensive. We use "Not pussy-ass scientist.". Second, there are NO such thing as space cops, that would be stupid. Third, bullets out of that stuff would be incredibly dangerous, I'm talking drunk Darmok on a playground levels of dangerous." 12:41 TA: Fate grins. "i know isnt it great" 12:42 TA: "course sylladexi act like lead lined waste disposal systems with convenient 24/7 access" 12:42 TA: "so its not like im gonna get exposed to radiation longterm" 12:42 TA: "oh dude i could totally make the shells leadlined too" 12:45 GA: "Why the hell use uranium tough, it would endanger you more at shooting them than anything else. You could very easily replace it with a Hydrogen-based lead-charge and make it so it literally explodes using the air around the target." 12:45 TA: "would that shit hold up to being fired from a hybrid kinetic-magnetic-rail gun?" 12:46 GA: "A hell of a lot safer than fucking uranium. That's assuming you want to make shit explode. If you want damage by force you're better off using cesium." 12:47 TA: Fate grins. "dude" 12:47 TA: "shit" 12:47 TA: "lets make guns" 12:48 GA: "Don't get me wrong i'm all up for making stupid-decision-based experiments, but why come to me? I'm pretty sure Rubi would make for finer craftsmanship." 12:48 TA: "naw dude you dont need craftsmanship for this shit" 12:48 TA: "you heard of alchemization?" 12:49 TA: "dani and i figured it out" 12:49 GA: "The thing with the robotic armed dude?" 12:49 TA: "the fuck" 12:49 TA: "no" 12:49 TA: Fate gives Jack the rundown on Alchemization 12:49 TA: "so yea we can use that to make cool guns and bullets" 12:50 GA: He just stands there, as if thinking for a minute. 12:53 TA: She puts a hand on her hip and smirks. 12:53 GA: "Fuck it. Let's see if we can make a knife-shooting gun." 12:53 TA: "what" 12:53 TA: "dude" 12:53 TA: "im not sure if thats really fucking stupid or really fucking smart" 12:54 GA: "Welcome to theory 101. An idea is stupid until it works, then it's brilliant." 12:55 TA: "dude yea" 12:55 TA: "except i think we can do better than that" 12:57 GA: "I would hope so. If we have the means to spit in science's face with fucking alchemy and the best we can come up with is a knifegun we deserve to die in a bubblewrap accident." 12:57 TA: She giggles. "so like hear me out" 12:58 TA: "what if we could fire rounds that erupt into a plasma midflight" 12:58 TA: "i think thatd cut better than some dinky knife" 01:00 GA: "That's an idea." He said smiling wide. "But that would take some serious testing." 01:01 TA: "nah we just gotta combine a fusion ignitor with a bullet" 01:01 TA: "so fuckin hot" 01:02 TA: ((the best of the fate revult playlist http://prntscr.com/4j00qa)) 01:02 TA: (( http://prntscr.com/4j00qa )) 01:02 GA: "Did fucking see the UI on the game when setting up the starting machines? I'm amazed there weren't missing textures on the planets. No, we are testing the rounds. If we are going to be firing around explosive-cat-throwing plasma bullets, we are testing them first." 01:03 TA: She grins like a maniac. "aight whatever" 01:03 GA: ((Why am i not even surprised)) 01:03 TA: (( because Fate is amazing)) 01:04 GA: ((Not gonna try to even debate that. Facts are facts.)) 01:05 TA: ((ho ho ho)) 01:07 TA: "im fuckin excited dude" 01:07 TA: "you me and dani need to like put all the shit together in the stupidest fuckin ways" 01:07 TA: "god damn" 01:10 GA: "Just try to not blow up part of the base. And i'm serious on that one, i'll be amazed if we manage to only blow up a room." 01:11 TA: "dude weve got a whole fuckin desert planet to blow up" 01:11 TA: "i think weve got space" 01:17 TA: She grins and pokes his chest. "ima chill in my room til its time to go lemme know if you need anything" 01:22 GA: "All right then, Same here. See you around Fate."